Not So Comfortable
Not So Comfortable is the first case made by Cyxl. It is the first case in the Chinatown district and the first case overall in Altera. Plot After returning from vacation, the player and Williams head to an apartment in Chinatown after receiving a call from a distressed roommate. On a mattress, they find the body of a young man with a knife in his chest. The roommate is identified as Kyle Chavez. and the victim as Mark Rodriguez. An autopsy reveals the killer has black hair and is left-handed. The witness becomes a suspect after the player remembers the roommate being left handed. The duo return to the apartment to investigate more. After unlocking the victim's phone, they find a blocked number belonging to the victim's girlfriend, Rosa, and an argument between the victim and his father, Jorge. Both are interrogated but the duo find nothing in Rosa's studio, nor Jorge's apartment. After recapping, Williams suggests visiting the building's superintendent. They do so and are led to another suspect, a local Chinese buffet owner named Ray Li. Ray informs the duo that Kyle and Mark accidentally destroyed the restaurant whilst drunk the night of the murder. They search the buffet and view the security cameras. The two talk to Kyle again about being with Mark the night of the murder. Kyle mentions Mark was the only one drinking. Also stating he dropped Mark off at their apartment and going straight to work for the night shift. The cops search the victim's apartment once more and find a bloody poster hidden under the mattress. After analyzing it, they find Mark's blood and O- blood. Back at the police station, the field officer tells the duo Ray is right-handed and the tech expert wants to tell them something. The tech explains the victim has an app which takes a picture if someone incorrectly inputs the password. There was a picture of the killer's torso and the dead victim in the background, revealing the killer is wearing gray. After enough evidence, they arrested Rosa. She denies it but later admits to being upset over her breakup, claiming no one can have Mark except her. The police dismiss her as deranged and delusional, sentencing her to life in prison with no chance of parole. Summary Victim *'Mark Rodriguez' (Found with a knife lodged in chest) Murder Weapon *'Bloody knife' Killer *'Rosa Valdez' Suspects Profile * The suspect is left-handed. Appearance * The suspect has black hair. * The suspect has glasses. Profile * The suspect is left-handed. Appearance * The suspect has black hair. * The suspect has glasses. * The suspect is wearing gray. Profile * The suspect is left-handed. Appearance * The suspect has black hair. * The suspect has glasses. Profile * The suspect is right-handed. Appearance * The suspect has black hair. * The suspect is wearing gray. Profile * The suspect is right-handed. Appearance * The suspect has black hair. * The suspect has glasses. Killer's profile * The killer has glasses. * The killer has black hair. * The killer is left-handed. * The killer has O- blood type. * The killer is wearing gray. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Bedroom. (Clues: Victim's body, broken glass, victim identified as Mark Rodriguez) * Talk to Kyle. * Examine broken glass. (Result: Lens) * Analyze lens. (00:30:00) (Attributes: the killer wears glasses) * Autopsy the victim. (00:12:00) (Attributes: the killer is left-handed and has black hair) (New suspect: Kyle Ramirez) (Profile updated: Kyle is left-handed) * Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Victim's cellphone) (Prerequisite: Talk to Kyle) * Examine victim's cellphone. (Result: Unlocked phone) * Analyze victim's cellphone. (08:00:00) (New suspects: Rosa Valdez, Jorge Diaz) * Ask Jorge, the victim's father, about the argument with the victim. (Profile updated: Jorge is left-handed) * Ask Rosa, the victim's ex-girlfriend, why she is blocked on the victim's phone. * Investigate Studio. (Clue: Torn paper) * Examine torn paper. (Result: Victim's letter to Rosa) * Ask Rosa about the breakup. (Profile updated: Rosa is left-handed) * Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Talk to the building's superintendent, Carmen. (New suspect: Carmen Vargas) (Profile updated: Carmen is right-handed) * Talk to the Chinese buffet owner, Ray. (New suspect: Ray Li) * Investigate Buffet. * Investigate Back office (Clue: Security camera) * Analyze security camera (12:00:00) * Confront Kyle about being with the victim the night of the murder. * Go to Chapter 3! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Bedroom again. (Clue: Bloody poster) * Examine bloody poster. (Result: Blood sample) * Analyze blood sample. (06:00:00) (Attributes: The killer has O- blood type) * Go see what the tech expert wants. (Profile updated: Ray is right-handed) (Attributes: The killer is wearing gray) * Take care of the killer now!